


Namesakes

by rhiannonwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Children, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Found Family, Gen, RQG 156, RQG S4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Sasha and her kids find each other
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Everyone, Sasha Racket & Her Kids
Comments: 34
Kudos: 41





	1. Grizzop

She finds him first. Or rather, he finds her. The child, no more than three, wanders into the villa two days after the destruction of Rome, covered in soot and blood. His head is badly injured; he doesn’t even remember his own name. She cleans him up and gets some food and water into him, names him Grizzop. Most people end up calling him Riz, though. It’s easier to pronounce. He isn’t much like his namesake, anyway. Where Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam was loud and practical and quick-tempered, Riz is soft-spoken and patient, but Sasha loves him just as much.


	2. Wilde

Finding Riz inspires Sasha to look for more survivors. She hears the wailing from so far away, she’s certain some monster will find the infant before her. But Sasha does find her, mostly unharmed. Even at six months old, she has so much personality. The twinkle in her eye when Sasha makes her laugh reminds her of Wilde’s when he taught her about puns. She’d made him laugh too, and there’d been that glimmer of joy when he’d been in so much pain. She wishes she could see his face when he finds out she named a baby after him.


	3. Hamid

She finds him not long after Wilde. He’s trapped under rubble in a way that reminds Sasha of Hamid in the Paris catacombs. Sasha isn’t quite sure how she gets him out, but she somehow finds the strength. She gives him a potion and asks him about himself, but he can’t talk very well. She suspects he’s been on the streets for most of his short life. So different from Hamid’s luxurious upbringing. But there is something in this child that reminds her of him; an eagerness to learn that he will someday grow into. She likes how Amidus sounds.


	4. Zolf

Like Riz, he’s the one who finds her. She’s sitting in the sun, playing with Wilde when he comes up to her, looking for food, water, and protection, which she provides. She never would have thought that someone who could barely talk could be so argumentative, but he quickly proves her wrong. Sasha tries to name him Zolf, but the Latin speakers seem to have a hard time pronouncing it, so after reading up on some Latin names, she finally lands on Sagax. Keen. Shrewd. Intelligent. It suits him just as well, and she thinks it would make Zolf proud.


	5. Azu

He can’t be over a week old; he’s so incredibly tiny. Sasha’s almost scared to touch him, out of fear that he’ll break in her arms. But she’s all he has at the moment. So, she cleans him the best she can and wraps him up in a blanket from her pack. She’s going to have to figure out a way to feed him, but first, she must get him somewhere safe. She holds him close to her chest as she walks back to the villa and thinks that Azu would like the fact that Sasha names him after her.


	6. Bertie

She can tell he’s going to be great at acrobatics one day. He’s already doing little toddler somersaults, jumping around all over the place, climbing up onto things a three-year-old has no business climbing on. Jumping off of them, too. And he’s so good with the younger kids, always eager to show them how to do all his best moves. She finds a deep, immeasurable satisfaction in naming him Bertus, knowing full well that he’ll turn out nothing like the last one she knew. He’s already so brave in a way that Sir Bertrand MacGuffingham could never dream to be.


End file.
